


Losing Control

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Control Issues, Exalted Council, Trespasser DLC, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: When the Inquisitor's duty conflicts with Josephine's needs, her carefully constructed controls are dangerously close to crumbling.





	Losing Control

“I can’t keep doing this,” Josephine confesses.  She rubs her eyes.  Her carefully applied eye cosmetics smudge her fingertips.  She’ll have to reapply it.  She adds it to her list.

“Josie, we don’t know what he’ll find.”

“He. Left.”  Hot tears prick Josephine’s eyes.  “Turned his back on the Divine and everyone else on the Council.  The balance was tenuous as it was.  Now…”  She forces herself to breathe deep and slow. The tears are dangerously close to breaking past her defenses.  She tries not to blink, tries to dry her unshed tears.  She’s losing control.  Josephine  _ never _ loses control.

 


End file.
